


Son Locuras

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Party, Christmas Vacation, Crazy, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Love, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Made For Each Other, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Not Epilogue Compliant, Party, Partying, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Vacation, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que abandonaron la compañía de viajes, con revista en mano, cuando regresaron casi corriendo, Luna jalando a Ginny de la muñeca, e hicieron un hueco en su programa para incluir ese país; al final, la propaganda sí se había ganado su atención. Sólo esperaban que en serio cumplieran lo que estaban prometiendo.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley





	Son Locuras

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _Navidades Internacionales del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (FanFiction)._

 _BETA:_ Miss Lefroy Hrafna.

 _Lugar elegido_ : Caracas, Venezuela :)

Foto de Portada: Drakonarinka on DeviantArt.

 ** _NdA_** : Por obvia razones, el epílogo no se está tomando en cuenta para la historia.

* * *

¡Al fin habían llegado! Ese era el quinto país que visitaban en cuatro meses y todo gracias a un artículo de la revista que les dio la dependienta de la agencia de viajes. Habían decidido ir a Venezuela para el fin de año porque el plan que leyeron las terminó de convencer. Al principio no parecía un lugar muy interesante: las primeras páginas tenían un par de fotos mal tomadas que no les llamó mucho la atención, pero Luna se dio cuenta de una página con colores brillantes casi al final de la revista y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a ese artículo:

_¿Le gustaría aprender nuevas tradiciones? ¿Es supersticioso?_

_¿Siempre ha querido conocer culturas extrañas?_

_¡VENEZUELA ES EL PAÍS PARA USTED!_

_Usted quedará embelesado con la variedad de luces de colores que adornan las calles, descubrirá sabores que no sabía que existían con los platos típicos y se quedará con, al menos, una de sus tradiciones. ¡Garantizado!_

_Pregunte a su agencia de confianza por nuestro plan de cuatro días para el fin de año. ¡No lo defraudaremos!_

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que abandonaron la compañía de viajes, con revista en mano, cuando regresaron casi corriendo, Luna jalando a Ginny de la muñeca, e hicieron un hueco en su programa para incluir ese país; al final, la propaganda sí se había ganado su atención. Sólo esperaban que en serio cumplieran lo que estaban prometiendo.

* * *

—Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Maiquetía —dijo una voz por los altoparlantes cuando ellas salieron del avión—. Son las cuatro y veintidós de la tarde, hora local. Está soleado y la sensación térmica es de treinta y un grados centígrados.

—¡Al fin llegamos! —exclamó Luna abrazando con fuerza a su compañera

—Después de hacer tránsito en dos países —murmuró Ginny rodando los ojos—. ¿No podíamos aparecernos aquí o usar un traslador?

—Hay que vivir toda la experiencia. —Luna la tomó de la muñeca y siguieron a un grupo de jóvenes hacia las cabinas de inmigración.

* * *

Estaban empezando a desempacar cuando sonó la puerta. «Debe ser la comida», pensó Ginny cuando fue a abrir, y tenía razón, justamente era el señor que les traía lo que había ordenado apenas terminaron de registrarse en el hotel. Le agradeció, movió el carrito hasta la mesa y acomodó los platos mientras esperaba que Luna se uniera a ella.

—¿Y este papel? —preguntó Luna al sentarse frente a ella.

—No lo he abierto —murmuró Ginny sirviéndose un poco de la ensalada que les habían recomendado—. Deberías leerlo.

—A ver... —Luna empezó a leer el contenido en voz alta—. _Para que comiencen a disfrutar de los platillos típicos de nuestras festividades, les presentamos: ensalada de gallina,_ —subió la mirada para ver la expresión de Ginny mientras la probaba y sonrió al ver que le estaba gustando— _,_ _bollitos_ —giró a rostro asumiendo que eso sería la cosa rectangular cubierta de una hoja verde un poco descolorido— _, y una botella de ponche de crema._

Ginny le dio un pedacito del rectángulo, aún cubierto por la hoja, y Luna a le parecía un poco extraño el sabor de esa planta, pero no podría discutir con las culturas del país, aunque igual le había encantado la sorpresiva mezcla de especies que sintió.

— _Posdata: Primero tienen que quitar la hoja de plátano antes de comerse los bollitos._ —Ninguna pudo aguantar la risa cuando Luna leyó esa frase y se comieron un trozo de la masa color amarillo con un relleno que se sentía como una explosión de sabor en su boca.

—Así está mucho mejor —dijo Ginny agarrando la botella que había colocado en una esquina de la mesa—. ¿Dice qué tiene esto?

—Déjame ver. —Luna ojeó lo que quedaba de la nota y empezó a leer—. _Leche condensada, huevo, ron, limón, clavo, canela y maicena._

—¿Es una bebida alcohólica y la toman todos aquí? —Ginny no entendía qué estaba pasando. Luna alzó los hombros, aceptando el vaso que ella le tendía.

Terminaron de comer prácticamente en silencio y se terminaron la botella sin darse cuenta; no sabía nada mal y, extrañamente, combinaba bastante bien con los sabores de la comida. «Si a mí me duele la cabeza, Luna ya debe estar mareada». Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a guindar las camisas que había dejado aún en la maleta; igual se tambaleó al pararse, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento para no preocupar a su novia.

—Mira, Ginny. —Luna se acercó a ella agitando un papel en el aire—. Es una lista de las cosas que hacen los locales para celebrar el nuevo año.

— _Escuchar gaitas, música tradicional del oriente del país._ —Leyó Ginny quitándole la nota de las manos a su pareja—. Habrá que hacer eso.

—Voy a ver si tienen canal de música aquí. —Luna prendió el televisor y buscó en el menú hasta dar con lo que buscaba, presionó un par de botones, subió el volumen y presionó el triángulo que daría inicio a la canción.

— _Cuando_ _voy a Maracaibo y empiezo a pasar el puente, siento una emoción tan grande que se me nubla la mente._ —La música empezó a sonar a un ritmo más lento de lo que se esperaban—. _Y sin darme cuenta, tiemblo, sin querer estoy llorando._

—Es una melodía interesante —susurró Ginny antes de bajarle un poco el volumen al televisor y seguir leyendo la nota—: _A continuación, les mencionamos las cosas que sólo los supersticiosos hacen y que pueden parecer estúpidas, pero funcionan si de verdad creen que lo harán._

Ginny se sentó sobre la cama y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que Luna la imitara y se pusiera a su lado. Sintió cómo su novia apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y se aclaró la garganta regresando la mirada al papel:

— _Coger un puñado de lentejas con la mano para la prosperidad_ —siguió leyendo mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¿Y luego hay que comerlas o algo? —preguntó Luna estirando el brazo para mover un poco la nota y poder ver si decía algo más—. ¿Serán crudas o cocinadas?

—No lo menciona pero… supongo que cocinadas. Se perderán si no se las comen, ¿no? —dijo Ginny evaluando si le parecía algo tonto o no.

— _Justo después de felicitar el nuevo año, debes darle unas vueltas a la cuadra con una maleta llena para así tener más viajes en el año entrante_ —murmuró Luna acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas—. Eso suena divertido, ¿verdad, Ginny?

—No está tan raro como el anterior, pero… ¿lo harán muchos? —No terminaba de convencerle la idea—. ¿No nos veríamos como unas tontas caminando por ahí a las doce de la noche con un par de maletas?

—Lo dice la lista, sólo lo hacen los supersticiosos. —Luna parecía interesada por probar todo lo que estuviese escrito ahí.

— _Ponerse ropa interior de un color específico, dependiendo de lo que quieras más en el año entrante_. —Ginny sonaba como si eso fuera algo que ella haría. «Nadie puede ver lo que me ponga debajo de la ropa».

— _Rojo ayudará en el amor._ —Luna subió la mirada hasta los ojos de Ginny—. Ese dudo de que nos haga falta.

—Nunca hay suficiente —musitó Ginny rodeándola de la cintura con el brazo—. Igual podemos intentarlo —añadió dándole un beso en el cachete.

— _Verde traerá buena salud._ —Luna sopesó si estaría bien ponerse varias capas—. Podemos probar este, ¿no? Nunca está de más.

— _Y el más común: amarillo para tener más riqueza y suerte._ —Se podía notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Ginny cuando terminó de leer.

—Son un poco materialistas, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Luna segura de que no se pondría nada amarillo, aunque ese fuese su color favorito.

—Habrá que ir de compras porque verdes no tengo —dijo Ginny con tono chistoso acercándola más a ella.

—¡Vamos! —Luna se puso en pie de un salto, deshaciéndose de su abrazo, y le tendió la mano a Ginny para que se levantara.

Se acomodaron el cabello, ataron los zapatos y salieron a hacer unas compras de último minuto. No volvieron a la _suite_ hasta que el centro comercial cerró, casi sacándolas a patadas, y tuvieron que resignarse a quedarse con un par de prendas que no las terminaba de convencer.

* * *

Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna que, aunque no parecía ser tan brillante, iluminaba la habitación de hotel donde Luna y Ginny se estaban quedando. Era un desastre, porque había prendas de ropa tiradas por todos lados y varios platos vacíos sobre la mesa que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

El reloj daba casi las diez de la noche y ellas seguían sin decidir qué se pondría cada una para la fiesta de fin de año que organizaba el hotel, la cual empezaba a las ocho, pero ellas se habían quedado dormidas y ahora se intentaban arreglar lo más rápido que podían para no llegar mucho más tarde.

Luna lanzó sobre la cama el par de bragas que habían comprado la noche anterior, una verde y una roja, y Ginny buscaba la pequeña bolsa de lentejas que habían encontrado en el supermercado. Ambas habían decidido intentar vivir la celebración lo más parecido a los locales que podían, aunque para eso aún necesitaban armar una maleta y tenerla lista para poder salir con ella cuando dieran las doce.

En una esquina de la mesa estaba la lista de tradiciones que les había dado el hotel cuando le dijeron a la recepcionista que era la primera vez que ellas estaban ahí, pero había un problema: les habían dicho que tenían que creer que lo que iban a hacer funcionaría. Ginny no parecía estar tan convencida como su pareja, pero terminó aceptando al ver la enorme sonrisa que Luna le regalaba al intentar persuadirla para que se uniera a ella en su locura.

Ginny fue la primera en estar lista. Vestía un traje de pantalón de color verde, intentando ocultar que sus bragas eran del mismo tono, y se empezó a arreglar el cabello mientras esperaba a que su novia terminara de ponerse el vestido anaranjado que habían comprado junto con su propio traje. «Tienen que ser estreno», decía la nota de la recepcionista.

Luna colocó sobre su ondulado cabello el cintillo amarillo que le había regalado Ginny antes de que empezaran ese loco viaje; se puso unos zarcillos de girasoles que vio justo cuando estaba pagando en la tienda donde compró la ropa y le pidió ayuda a su pareja para ponerse la cadena que se habían mandado hacer cuando cumplieron cinco años de relación.

Ginny terminó de alisarse el cabello con la poción que se había traído justamente para la ocasión, y fue a colocarse el mismo collar. Le sonrió al reflejo de Luna en el espejo cuando esta vino a cerrarle el clip de la cadena. Se giró para abrazarla y cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando la calma que no sabía que echaría de menos en un par de minutos.

Ginny estuvo un rato arrodillada sobre el suelo a un lado de la maleta vacía, mientras Luna decidía qué debían poner dentro. Juntas acomodaron las prendas y zapatos que había elegido Luna, y cerraron el bolso soltando un suspiro. «Quizás no debíamos haberla llenado tanto».

Revisaron frente al espejo que todo estaba bien y bajaron juntas a la recepción para dejar la maleta ahí y pedir que les mostraran el camino para ir a la fiesta. Caminaron con el botones hasta llegar a la enorme sala decorada con cintas de colores y copos de nieve guindando del techo.

—Nadie podrá superar nunca al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts —susurró Ginny cuando estuvieron a solas a un lado de la puerta.

Entraron tomadas de la mano y observaron los extraños vestidos que llevaban puesto muchas de las muchachas en esa sala; algunos eran bastante cortos y ceñidos al cuerpo, otros eran muy largos y abombados. «Son como dos polos opuestos», pensó Luna observando fascinada a todos lados.

—Estoy guardando ideas para cuando regresemos a Inglaterra coser uno que otro vestido para la nueva colección de… —dijo Luna antes de ser interrumpida por su novia.

—Quizás no nos hayamos vestido acorde al estilo de los muggles —murmuró Ginny sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —Luna giró el rostro para verla mejor—. Igual te ves hermosa.

—Tú también. —Ginny subió su mirada a los ojos grises de la chica frente a ella—. El naranja queda muy bien con tu tono de piel.

Había pasado media hora y el reloj, la enorme bola brillante en la mitad de la sala, decía que faltaban treinta minutos para las doce. Ginny metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón chequeando que aún estaba ahí una parte del dinero, muggle y mágico, que tenían, y Luna revisó que no se le hubiese olvidado poner la bolsita de lentejas en su cartera.

El camarero les dio un par de vasos llenos con un líquido cremoso y un papelito que especificaba el contenido de la bebida para evitar cualquier alergia en medio de la fiesta. Se alejó para seguir repartiendo lo que le quedaba encima de la bandeja y las dejó a ellas observando los vasos decidiendo si querían saber lo que había dentro o no.

Pasaron la mirada del rostro de la otra a sus vasos por unos segundos, esperando cuál de las dos sería la primera en probar lo que fuese eso. Ninguna era alérgica a nada así que les pareció que estaba bien ignorar la nota con los ingredientes y darle un corto trago a lo que parecía leche un poco batida y con algunas especias.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Luna relamiéndose los labios.

—Sí, está muy bueno. —Ginny se volvió a llevar el vaso a la boca—. Se parece mucho a lo que tomamos ayer.

—Un poco, sí. —Luna esperó un momento antes de continuar—. Eso sí, tiene algún tipo de alcohol. —Se acercó más a su novia para que pudiese oírla mejor bajo el ruido de la música—. Ten cuidado —le susurró al oído.

—No te preocupes. —Ginny sabía por qué ella se había puesto tan seria—. Y estoy contigo, no me puede pasar nada malo.

Bailaron un rato abrazadas cuando empezó a sonar canciones más lentas y luego, cuando el ambiente comenzó a animarse de nuevo, se unieron a un grupo que saltaba a lo loco y chillaba a todo pulmón. «Van aumentando la energía mientras pasa el tiempo», pensó Ginny imitando los movimientos de los jóvenes a su alrededor.

El mesero pasó a su lado con la bandeja de las uvas y les dio un vasito a cada una. Se miraron un poco extrañadas, porque en la lista no habían leído nada de uvas y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con ellas; ninguno de los presentes se las estaba comiendo aún. «¿Las lanzarán al aire cuando den las doce?». Luna estaba impaciente porque, por un lado, le provocaba mucho comérselas y, por el otro, quería saber cuál era la tradición que tendrían con ellas.

—¿Estás listo para atragantarte cuando empiece el año? —Ambas escucharon a un par de niños hacerse esa pregunta entre ellos y voltearon rápidamente la cabeza hacia ellos al oírlos decir algo tan extraño.

—Disculpe —Luna se acercó al señor que les había entregado los vasos—, no somos de aquí, ¿qué se supone que hacen con las uvas?

—¡Oh! —El mesero intentó esconder la sorpresa que reflejaba su mirada—. Se comen una por cada campanada que suene cuando den las doce —dijo esperando haberse explicado bien—. Perdonen que nadie se los haya comentado antes.

—Gracias —respondió Ginny asintiendo y entendiendo la conversación de los niños que estaban a su lado—. No se preocupe.

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta se emocionaban más cada vez que subían la mirada al reloj y veían otro minuto pasar. Incluso la música se había vuelto aún más activa y la pista empezaba a quedar casi completamente vacía. Muchos de los presentes salían de la sala y los que se quedaban, se sentaban en pequeños grupos en las mesas.

—¿No deberíamos ir yendo a la recepción para buscar la maleta y poder salir cuando empiece el año? —preguntó Luna luego de tomar a su novia de la muñeca para llamar su atención antes de decirle algo.

—Es una idea buena. —Ginny sonaba un poco diferente y tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Caminaron de la mano por los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta principal y le pidieron su maleta a la recepcionista. El reloj ya marcaba las once cincuenta y seis; faltaban cuatro minutos y, aunque les sentaba un poco mal no estar con sus familias, ambas pensaron que estaban viviendo un sueño al estar juntas en una fecha tan importante después de siete años de relación.

Ambas colocaron los vasos de las uvas sobre una pequeña mesa que había a un lado mientras esperaban. Luna abrió su cartera para sacar las lentejas y le dio un puñado a su amada, quien le entregó la mitad de las monedas que tenía en el bolsillo, y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían manos suficientes para hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo: las lentejas, el dinero, las uvas y la maleta.

—Quizás deberíamos dividirnos las cosas —dijo Ginny viendo a Luna y encogiéndose de hombros.

—El dinero lo podemos dejar en tu bolsillo y las lentejas supongo que las puedo meter en el bolso —susurró Luna tendiéndole las monedas que le había dado un momento atrás y agarrando el puñado de lentejas que estaba en su mano, guardándolo en la bolsita y colocándola, de nuevo, dentro de su cartera.

—¿Puedo llevar yo la maleta? —Ginny estaba a punto de hacer un puchero cuando Luna sonrió por su pregunta.

—Claro que puedes —respondió ella sin retirar la expresión alegre de su rostro.

Agarraron los vasos de las uvas y vieron que quedaba menos de un minuto para que se acabara el año. Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que les fue posible hasta que la gente a su alrededor empezó a gritar:

—Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno… —Al barullo se le sumaron muchos pitidos y las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales.

Justo como entendieron, Luna y Ginny se tragaron las uvas al compás de las campanadas y, a decir verdad, se les estaba haciendo difícil seguir el ritmo sin ahogarse. Tampoco estaban muy seguras de que esa fuese toda la tradición. «Comer uvas sin razón aparente parece tonto», pensó Luna antes de ser arrastrada fuera del hotel.

Ginny se terminó sus uvas y sujetó la maleta con una mano, jalando del brazo a su pareja y empezando a correr por la calle. Perecía mucho más emocionada que de costumbre, y Luna no estaba muy segura si era porque al final decidió que podía ser divertido o si serían los efectos del alcohol. «En cualquier caso, lo estamos logrando. Ya casi cumplimos con todo lo que estaba en la lista».

Rodearon dos veces la cuadra del hotel antes de volver a entrar a la planta baja. Respiraban entrecortadamente porque, entre atragantarse con las uvas y correr unos diez minutos con una maleta relativamente pesada, estaban seguras de que sus gargantas se habían cerrado y sus pulmones, colapsado.

Se montaron en el ascensor y regresaron a su habitación cuando ya eran las doce y cuarto. Se notaba que estaban cansadas por la forma en la que caminaban los pocos metros de pasillo que separaba los cubículos de los ascensores y la puerta de su cuarto y, aunque se habían echado una buena siesta, lo que más querían era quitarse toda la ropa, ponerse algo más cómodo y acostarse en la mullida cama.

La luz se encendió cuando abrieron la puerta y, luego de poner el cartelito de no molestar, se empezaron a desvestir. Colocaron sobre las sillas las prendas de la fiesta y se pusieron los pijamas antes de casi arrastrarse hasta la cama. Se taparon con la manta luego de apagar la luz y se quedaron unos minutos viendo la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Luna apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny y cerró los ojos antes de sentir cómo su novia la rodeaba con el brazo, acercándola más a ella, haciéndola suspirar por la tranquilidad que inundaba el ambiente en ese momento. «Esto es justo lo que necesitábamos después del alboroto de la fiesta y el estrés de cumplir todas las tradiciones».

Sus respiraciones y latidos se sincronizaron luego de unos minutos, pintando una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros y relajándolas más con el tiempo que pasaban sin moverse ni decir nada. Poco a poco comenzaban a sentir todo el cansancio reunirse y hacer sus párpados mucho más pesados, prácticamente, impidiéndoles volver a abrir los ojos sin tener que esforzarse.

Ginny apreciaba el silencio y lo calentito que se estaba en la cama. Abrazó más fuerte a Luna y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando fue consciente del débil dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir, pero lo ignoró hasta que se dio cuenta de que Luna se había quedado dormida y, sin oponer resistencia alguna, se unió a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

The end!

Primero que nada, le agradezco muchito a Miss Lefroy por haberse aguantado mis desastres y demás. Lo siento :(

Segundo, quizás no sea la historia más divertida del planeta pero no conseguía mejor forma de contar lo que intenté plasma con palabras.

Tercero, sí. Los venezolanos somos muy supersticiosos cuando queremos, así que nos lanzamos de cabeza con miles de tradiciones que se hacen al mismo tiempo (somos extra y multitasking nosotros)

Cuarto, es la primera vez que escribo un Luna/Ginny y espero no me haya quedado tan extraña la pareja...

Bueno, para cualquier pregunta que les surja o si quieren lanzarme un tomate, espero crucios, kudos o comentarios en el cuadrito de abajo :)


End file.
